1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the authentication of vehicular components operably coupled to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even relatively simple vehicles such as scooters or motorbikes used in many densely populated urban areas throughout the world include a considerable number of systems that total hundreds of parts in aggregate. Vehicle manufacturers go to great lengths to ensure the quality, safety, low emissions, and performance of the vehicles they produce. For example, various components used in the drivetrain and exhaust systems may be selected and assembled in a manner that provides the greatest possible performance and reliability while minimizing the environmental footprint associated with the vehicle. It is axiomatic that such components and systems provide optimal functionality and performance when serviced and maintained with components and accessories that the manufacturer has supplied or approved for use with the vehicle. Unfortunately, such manufacturer or original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) parts and supplies may not be available, or may be economically unobtainable for many vehicle users. In such instances, lower cost new or used aftermarket replacement parts and supplies that do not meet manufacturer or OEM quality or performance standards may be substituted by the vehicle user simply to keep the vehicle operational. In some instances, components such as the catalytic converter or one or more safety interlocks may be removed entirely and the vehicle operated without one or more critical environmental or safety components or systems.
In densely populated urban areas, congestion, idling traffic and vehicles operating with substandard or missing components provide a recipe for noise, smog, and unhealthy levels of air pollution. While the use of hybrid and, more preferably, electric vehicles may be increasing in such areas, they too are susceptible to damage or safety concerns if manufacturer or OEM parts are replaced with substandard or used replacement components. Often electric vehicles offer a design that balances performance with range and energy demand. Since many systems on an electric vehicle share a common power source such as a battery, modifications made to one or more vehicular systems can deleteriously affect the performance of other on-board systems.